Mothers
by JitterbugCG
Summary: Each of the Avatar characters reflect about their mothers. So far theres ones for Katara, Aang, Zuko, and Sokka. Toph will be next
1. Katara

Here's a little quote from Les Miserables (the novel) I thought that I'd include just to set the tone:

"Mother's arms are made of tenderness, and sweet sleep blesses the child who lies within."

--------

Katara gently touched the necklace she wore around her throat. It was the most precious item she possessed, her constant reminder of her mother. Katara had loved her mother more than anything in the world. In fact, when Katara was little, her mother _was _her world. When Sokka had gone off to play warrior, and refused to take her along, she would sit in their igloo and pout until her mother came, laughing, and scoop little Katara up in her arms.

"We can have our own fun," she would say to the tiny girl, and she would take her off on their own little adventure. Sometimes she'd even take her penguin sledding. Katara's mother would laugh delightfully, watching her child romp through the snow, chasing the penguins.

"Here's how you catch them," she told her daughter, producing a strip of fish out of her pocket. And little Katara watched wide eyed, as a penguin waddled up to them, snatching the fish out of her mother's hand. In the blink of an eye, Katara found herself in her mother's arms, careening down a snowy hill on the back of a penguin. And when they crashed into the snow at the bottom, all they could do was laugh from the sheer exhilaration.

Katara's mother taught her everything she knew – how to cook, how to clean, how to make boys do what you wanted (a trick Katara found endlessly useful when dealing with stubborn Sokka). And she had endless patience. When Katara would try to cook dinner, and burn the fish to a blackened crisp, her mother would eat it and proclaim it was delicious. (And then she would reprimand Sokka for making gagging noises when Katara's back was turned.)

But more than that, Katara's mother taught her what kind of person she wanted to be. Her mother was eternally selfless, kind and forgiving. And Katara wanted more than anything to be just like her.

"You're turning into Mom!" Sokka would say, and Katara would stick out her tongue, but deep down she would smile, because that was what she really wanted.

But then came the day when everything changed. All Katara remembered was her father running out the door, weapons in hand, and her mother picking her up and putting her behind the bed. Sokka was yelling, protesting that he wanted to fight. But her mother pleaded with them to stay put.

"Protect your sister," she said in her soft sweet voice, her hand on his shoulder, and Sokka finally gave in. So the two children crouched behind the bed, eyes peaking over the top to watch their mother. Katara remembered fingering the necklace around her neck, her mother had agreed to let her wear it that day, as a special treat.

Her mother didn't even flinch when a fire nation soldier burst through their door.

"Get out of my house," she commanded, teeth barred. Her brutal tone was so uncharacteristic of her calm nature. Sokka could sense something terrible was going to happen. He pulled down Katara and they both lay on the floor, trembling.

It seemed like hours before their father finally came and found them, huddling together, tears of fear streaming down their cheeks. Katara knew from one look at his face, that her mother was gone. It was then that she began to bawl in earnest. Sokka just stood there, dumbfounded.

Katara threw herself on the bed, clutching her necklace. She cried for days. But when she was through, she emerged a new girl, a new woman. She would be strong for her mother. She would hold this family together, even if it meant washing Sokka's dirty socks. And she would try to be like her mother. She would try to be kind and selfless and forgiving. She would try to help people. And she would try to be strong.

A/N: I know this concept has probably been done to death, but I thought I'd try it. Aang and Zuko are coming, and maybe Sokka too. And yay for penguin sledding! I just had to put that in there. I mean, how else would Katara have learned to catch penguins? Please review!


	2. Aang

Aang never really knew what it was like to have a mother. He knew that he must have had one, somewhere along the line, but he couldn't remember her at all. He tried to imagine her, what she would have been like, but his mind just drew a blank. He had been raised by monks, he didn't quite understand the concept of mothers.

But he did remember his mentor Gyasto, who guided him and taught him everything he knew. And he remembered the kind nun who introduced him to Appa. He remembered all the brothers and sisters of the Air Temples. Each one would hug him and dry his tears when he cried. Each one would lend him a sympathetic ear and give him sage advice. Each one would laugh at his jokes, even when they weren't funny. Each one would watch out for him, for all the young Airbenders.

Perhaps Aang did know something about mothers after all.

A/N: Sorry that this was so short. Zuko is coming next! Please review!


	3. Zuko

_Why did you leave me?_

It was that thought that filled Zuko's waking moments, that thoughts that kept him awake at night. And when he finally did sleep, it was that thought that invaded his dreams.

Why did she leave him?

His entire live there had only been one person who truly loved him, who truly understood him: his mother. She'd always been there for him, always knowing what he needed.

When he failed, when he fell down, she would pick him up and dust him off and tell him that he always made her proud.

She would defend him when his father called him worthless.

She understood as well as he did that Azula always lies.

She was his guidance, his comfort, his shelter.

But in an instant, she was gone.

_"Everything I've done, I did for you, Zuko."_

He didn't understand why he woke up one day to find her gone. Why he woke up to find his entire world turned upside down.

Didn't she understand that when she left, she left him with nobody?

She left him to navigate himself through the treacherous waters of the world. Didn't she see that he was drowning?

_Why did you leave me?_

If she saw him now, she wouldn't recognize him. He was no longer the gentle boy she had known. Years of pain had hardened his eyes. A blind determination to prove himself clouded his judgement. And a harsh, angry red scar marred his face.

He was not the boy she had known, but the same thought echoed through his mind.

_Why did you leave me?_

A/N: Awwww Zuko is so sad and angsty. Well, Sokka is next and then I think I'm going to attempt one for Toph. Please review!


	4. Sokka

Words cannot describe the pain of loosing one's mother, so Sokka had never tried to articulate it. And even though he was silent on the subject, it didn't mean he hadn't been hurt.

His mother had been a dazzling creature. She was beautiful and charming. She was kind and forgiving and strong. And she was always smiling. But she never laughed when Sokka came back with cuts and bruises (most of which he had accidentally caused himself) after playing warrior. She would simply bandage him up and tell him that he was a brave little warrior, her hero.

She would always indulge his attempts to be a warrior, no matter how pathetic they may be. She even allowed him to defend her from those rabid, vagrant penguins that roamed the tundra with his little toy sword (as long as he promised not to actually hurt them).

But most importantly, she always knew the right thing to do or say to make him feel better. When he was having a bad day, or when he was pouting because Katara had ruined one of his games (again), she would some in and sweep him up in her arms. And though he squirmed away, protesting that he was not a baby, he secretly relished the safety and comfort he felt in her arms.

But then, all of the sudden, she was taken from him.

He remembered hearing the sounds of the battle outside and grabbing his little toy sword, ready to fight the evil minions of the Fire Nation. But she stopped him. He protested loudly, he wanted to fight, he was a warrior!

She bent down and clasped his shoulder. He was startled by the desperation in her eyes.

"I know you're a warrior, Sokka," she said in her soft, sweet voice. "And I know you want to fight. But I need you to be brave and do something for me. I need you to protect your sister." Sokka nodded mutely, persuaded by the urgency in his mother's voice. He allowed himself to be hidden behind the bed with Katara.

The two children peaked over the edge of the bed, watching their mother. She didn't even flinch when a fire nation soldier burst through their door.

"Get out of my house," she commanded, teeth barred. Her brutal tone was so uncharacteristic of her calm nature. Sokka could sense something terrible was going to happen. He pulled down Katara and they both lay on the floor, trembling. He needed to protect her.

It seemed like hours before their father finally came and found them, huddling together, tears of fear streaming down their cheeks. Sokka could see the deep sadness in his fathers eyes, and he knew. He knew his mother was gone. Katara knew it too, and she began to cry loudly. Sokka was silent, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He would not forget his mother. And he would not forget the promise that he made to her so long ago. He would be a brave warrior. And he would fight for the Water Tribe, for peace. But most of all, he would always, always protect his sister.

A/N: This is the first time I've ever written anything for Sokka, so I hope it turned out okay. Next I'm going to attempt one for Toph, but so far I'm having a hard time coming up with ideas. Well, as always, please review!


End file.
